Changing Face
by punkedpixie
Summary: Sitting at the end of the table, the girl known as Brielle sat wistfully revising the day before last. ...But as soon as she’d panicked, she calmed. Of course they wouldn’t know her, no one did. The child of snake and lion was friendless. Always.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, have never and will never, own Harry Potter, for it has made J.K. Rowling a friggen' millionaire and I doubt she would ever give that up.

Sitting at the end of the House table, the girl known as Brielle sat wistfully revising the day before last.

She'd been wandering Diagon Alley, humming a familiar tune to herself when a sunny yellow sign caught her eye. She couldn't read it clearly until she came within five feet from it. The witty use of syllabic misunderstanding had piqued her interest and she stepped inside the shop. It was unlike any other she'd browsed that day. Even in comparison to Zonko's Joke Shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a cut above.

"You know this really is extraordinary magic!" cried a feminine voice from father into the store. Brielle decided to avoid contact with others who might recognize her. She had tried to keep as low a profile you can get in Hogwarts. As she navigated the maze of enchanted Muggle items, Brielle bumped into something. Or some_one_.

"Why, hello. I don't believe we've met, I'm George Weasley."

The man had vibrant red hair that clashed horribly with his magenta robes. Momentarily speechless, Brielle just smiled. Only when George raised an eyebrow curiously, did she regain her voice and senses.

"Brielle. I'm a student at Hogwarts." She winced at how easily she'd given away her personal information.

"What year? I'm only asking because some of the items here are not meant for children." A spry smile played at his lips. As if he couldn't see that she was fully developed, only two inches shorter than him.

"I'm no child," Brielle said folding her arms across her chest, "I'm a seventh year."

"Still a kid to me! See ya mate, my other half is calling," George exclaimed in a cheery voice. As he ran off, Brielle contemplated their conversation. _Was he always so nice? Had he noticed that the locket she wore had a silver snake on its onyx plating? _She hoped not. Too many people disliked her for wearing it, but to Brielle it held special meaning.

The Sorting Hat had decided to place her in Gryffindor, Brielle could only wonder if it had made a mistake. She had cheated, lied, and otherwise deceived people her entire life. Hell, half the life she led was a complete disguise. Many opportunities came around that would have allowed her to shake of the masks and show her true being, her real face. But she had known better, she'd kept hidden and thrived among the shadows. Eventually, she wouldn't have to hide behind her façade. Eventually, she could tell of her heritage. Eventually, she'd be recognized as a great witch.

Eventually, eventually, eventually. She was tired of her own remorseful promises. Especially the ones she knew would never come true. No one would even embrace the cursed, blessed, beautiful, ugly daughter of two greatly opposing Houses.

Shortly after looking around a bit more in the joke shop, Brielle left and went down the Alley to Honeyduke's. There she bought an assortment of sweets to keep her awake during the late nights of studying she'd been assured of. Her bag consisted of things like Sugar Quills, Jelly Slugs, Acid Pops, Blood Lollies, Cockroach Clusters, Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs. The bell rang whimsically as she exited.

Once outside, she let the warm season's breeze guide her to the Shrieking Shack. Her mood completely changed as she stepped over the wire fence that was intended to keep people out. '_There was really no reason to condemn this building,'_ Brielle thought,_ ' Sure it scared people that someone screamed Bloody Murder inside every once in awhile, but what does that say of society? That a person would rather label the house as haunted instead of, oh I don't know, maybe going inside and seeing if someone really was dying? But, whatever, it's just how the world works.'_

The old rotted steps that led up to the mangled door creaked as Brielle put her weight upon them. She decided that they most likely couldn't hold her for long so she practically sprinted toward the door. Inside, the floor was riddled with feathers and other evidence that birds roosted here at night. Papers, along with an assortment of items, trinkets no one had bothered to retrieve as they fled the house lay about. They scattered endlessly with every breath of wind that rattled the barren, stripped home.

Here, no one would care if she practiced. Odd sounds often came from the shack, why would hers be any different. Brielle opened the black case she'd brought along and took out the silver pieces of her flute. Even if she couldn't use magic freely outside of school, she could still entertain herself. She carefully twisted the pieces together and brought it to her lips. She played a scale easily and went on to play songs that she had learned. For over an hour she practiced, note after note preformed until it was perfect. _'Just as I strive to be.'_

Just as carefully as she put it together, Brielle took the flute apart and put it back into its case. As she was locking the case, a moth landed on her head. She reached up to brush it off and quickly realized to her horror…she'd forgotten. She'd forgotten the most important thing in her daily life. And not just on any day, the day she'd walked all around Diagon Alley to shop for her school supplies. The day she'd spoken to someone that might have siblings. Who might go to Hogwarts. Who might know who she is.

But as soon as she'd panicked, she calmed down. Of course they wouldn't know her, no one did. The child of snake and lion was friendless. Always. It didn't matter because she wore a mask at school to. An identity that wasn't hers. It didn't matter who she was today because that's not who she'd be tomorrow. Or at school. She wouldn't forget again. Ever.

Because she never wanted anyone to see the real child. At school she could hide everything because no one bothered to pry. Because no one cared. She'd grown accustomed to the cold, the bitterness. It barely bothered her anymore. It didn't reach her because she'd grown not to care. And not to be cared for.

She'd never forget her mask again because she'd always remember the fear. The fear she felt in herself and the fear she'd felt in her 'friends'. She'd never forget to change. To cover the traits that everyone would recognize. To cover the harsh past, the cursed life. The life of purity and Mud.

She'd never again forget the days that she had gone without her mask. The days she'd show her true face. The days when she had shown everyone what she truly looked like. What she was without her Metamorphmagus, her power as a Metamorphmagi.


	2. Chapitre Duex

Once again, Brielle had found herself on the train towards Hogwarts. And as always, she was alone in her compartment. She had no one to sit with, but that was partly her doing. She was rejected as a child, why should her adolescent life be any different? To anyone who noticed her she was cold and stuck up. But she liked privacy; distance was a good way to get that.

She also shared no common interests with her classmates. For instance, she learned quickly and put her knowledge to good use, instead of mischief. Well, fitting in had never been one of her strong points anyway. She didn't even fit into her own family. Her mother had died and had never been able to tell her father about his daughter. The relatives she'd been shipped to right away had hated her. Her cousin, Deidre, had made it a point to tell her how ugly her slightly crooked nose was and how much her eyes reminded her of a peat moss bog with flecks of black edging the green.

Her power hadn't come to her until she was six, when her aunt and uncle had decided to enroll her in a boarding school. There she took on their surname of Prauge. But still, she was tormented by all of the doll-like girls. She was never quite pretty enough for them so the Hogwarts letter had been a blessing. A miracle. She could leave and start over.

Though instead of just starting over she assumed a new identity and a new 'school' face. Never again would anyone call her ugly. She would never let anyone in one her secret. Yet hiding deep inside her mind, was her hope that someone would see her and think she was beautiful. Really, she wished her mother hadn't died. For she had named her for beauty.

Brielle was pulled out of her deep thoughts when someone banged at the door to her compartment. She moved to open it but the person outside was quicker and a blond head stuck itself inside.

Draco Malfoy. The one person Brielle did not envy for beauty.

"Go away." Brielle wanted nothing to do with him. Her father may have been associated with his family but it didn't mean she had to be.

He snorted, "Stupid Gryffindors. Don't know how to speak to their betters."

Brielle let his insults slide; she didn't want to start a fight before school began. Draco moved on quickly to another compartment preying on other children. She lapsed once again into her mind, this time into the thoughts of what had happened after the 'faceless' incident.

Within the house her good friend had told her about, she'd cooled from her panic attack. It was about time to go back into town to gather her bags from the Leaky Cauldron and be on her way. She'd put on a face with gentle blue eyes and pale blonde hair. Another mask.

But upon exiting the door she'd ran, literally, into the other person she'd hoped to avoid her entire life.

Harry Potter.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly trying to leave quickly. Yet the boy had to be nice.

"No, it's my fault. Here," he said handing her flute case back to her, "Would you like some help?"

"Er, no. It's okay."

Then, as she tried to leave again, another boy, one with the same ginger hair she'd seen that morning, picked up a pencil case that had fallen out of her bag.

"I think this is yours," he said to Brielle, who was still dazed by his hair.

Again, a friend of Harry's popped up but she barely noticed as the girl introduced herself.

"Er, hello? Are you still in there?" said the girl with brown fluffy hair, much like her own that day.

"I'm…Belinda," Brielle said quickly, paying absolutely no attention to the girl, "Do you have a brother?" she directed the question at the ginger-haired boy.

"Well, yeah. Which one offended you?" the boy asked, eyebrow raised.

"No one offended me. I just was wondering if he was your brother."

"Who?" Ron asked, confused. (Okay, when is he not confused?)

"George, the one with horrible fashion sense."

Ron smiled, "Well, it could have been the dragon-skin suit with matching bowler hats."

The brunette behind him made a gagging noise and Harry tried to hide his laughter.

(Liz sez: Yeah, okay, that's just funny. Admit it, you were so ROFLCopter)

A/N: I know. Updating…but it's hard when it's not your own work. The 7th book hasn't happened yet but bear with me, please. It will be good. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS ONE.


	3. The Third

Merci, tu a bon, mon amis. Le date est le quinze decembre. Il est neuf heures dix.

The 'Welcome Back' feast passed quickly for Brielle, who only pushed her food around her plate and stared into space. If she'd had any friends they probably would have wondered, maybe even asked, why she wasn't eating. But she didn't, so if anyone noticed, they said nothing. So she just sat and thought dreamily about her next trip out of town.

She shook herself awake as she almost tripped over her trunk at the end of her bed. What was she thinking? There was no way she'd be going back to that store, George was much too charming, she'd told him too much just as a greeting! But still…

'_NO!'_ said the side of her mind filled with teenage angst, _'you are not to be happy as others are. You are never to love or be loved, your life has been riddled with torment thus far, why should this year be any different?'_

But Brielle's momentary happiness squashed that viewpoint quickly. She could still spy on the store as another right? Of course, she'd have to be much more careful than last time; that man was tricky…

And in her last moments of consciousness, Brielle's façade slipped and fell away, revealing the face of Lily Evan's unknown child.

Brielle woke the next morning, barely remembering what she had dreamed. She rose quickly, glancing about to make sure no one else awake. She picked up her clothes and hurried into the girl's lavatory, locking the door behind her.

The first thing, as always, was to adjust her facial features in the mirror. Shorten and reshape her nose, lower her cheek bones and add a bit of fat to them. Color her eyes hazel and hair blonde, streaking it slightly silver today, an attempt to be noticed as different.

It had never worked before, disguised as a strange highlight; yet today had a feel to it, like melting chocolate. Brielle couldn't tell if it was bad or good just now, but it would surely come to her later. You see, today was the day her godfather usually contacted her, be it Owl Post or via the fireplace, and that always brought a spark of sun to her usually dull exterior.

A knock came to the bathroom door, "Bella? Could you hurry up a bit? I need to use the sink."

Brielle easily recognized the voice of her classmate, Nettie, and opened the door.

"Sorry, just putting on my face."

"Ugh, I know! I hate the morning! I always have greasy bits or dry spots or both!"

'_Wow, a conversation. Maybe it is a good day'_

"Okay well, see you in Transfiguration. Hope that assignment wasn't too big a deal."

Breakfast went fast. Brielle's letter arrived from her godfather. It was thick, surely that meant good things. Yet it also felt different than a letter, as if something lay inside, wrapped up for protection. However, she did not like the owl that had been sent. It was big and white, slightly grayed in some spots, and when she flapped her arms at it to protect her food, it snapped at her. Brielle knew that it would take a bit for this nip to heal, as it was deep.

Brielle's time in school was unmarred up until lunch. She'd run back to the Common Room for her things when she was stopped by the very same girl she'd met with Harry Potter. What was her name? Harriet? Hestia? Oh right, Hermione.

"Oh sorry, but I forgot the password. What was is again?" she asked.

"_Beetlebard_," Brielle directed her voice to the portrait, "They just changed it this morning, Hermione."

"Thank you. Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Um, no. I don't think we've met, it's just that…," Brielle looked desperately for some indicator of how she might know this girl, "Uh, no other Gryffindor would carry that many books for pure enjoyment! Yeah, I here loads about you in the Common Room. Homework help and things."

"Oh, I see," Hermione smiled, "That would be Ron and Harry, they never seem to worry about their assignments until its due."

They had come to the girl's dormitories, Brielle motioned toward her year's room, "Well, I have to drop some things off and head to lunch. Er, bye."

She hadn't gone halfway through the action of turning the doorknob when Hermione spoke up again.

"Oh, I wonder if you could ask around your year for me? Ron's brother, George, said an interesting girl came into the store and he's trying to track her down."

"Um, sure. That doesn't sound too hard." She cursed in her mind. Why did he have to cause so much trouble? He's just a silly boy, with little knowledge of the world.

"Okay thank you! Er, I never caught your name…"

"Uh, Belle. Er, Bye." She quickly slide through the door and shut it, hurrying to leave her things and get to lunch on time. With any luck she'd get away before Hermione intercepted her, eat quickly and be able to read the letter from her godfather before the next class.

But as Hermione was a resourceful and clever girl, she could not help but ponder the coincidence she'd stumbled upon.

"Brielle was the girl George asked about. Belinda we met in the Leaky Cauldron and now Belle is another girl here. Hmm. I'll ask George more about this later."

"Hermione! Will you hurry up? I'm hungry!" Hermione recognized the voice instantly and sighed.

"Yes Ron, I'm coming," she said exhaustedly.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I know at least one person who has been waiting for this. And she'd been everything but patient.

So here you go, hope this tides you over until the next one. It may take a bit. High school is demanding. (Not really, I'm just a slacker)

Until next time.

Punkedpixie


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Brielle was absolutely itching to open her letter. At lunch she'd almost decided to open it but she accidentally caught everyone's eye when she spilled her pumpkin juice while trying to tear off the seal.

Hermione had been watching her for a while now, as if she suspected something. Brielle ate quickly and quietly after this, so she might catch some time before class to read the letter. As she was leaving she was stopped by Hermione, apparently she had some more questions.

"I checked with some other people in your year and none of them could tell me anything about you. So I hope I don't sound rude but could I ask you a few things about you?"

"Uh, sure. Maybe later, though, I've got to be…somewhere." _Shoot. _ Hermione was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Okay, first question. When did you meet George?"

"Uh…his store, Wizard Wheezes right? About a week before school, I think."

"Only once?"

"Well yeah, his store is new."

"Then why would he be so interested in you?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask him?"

"I did but he just said that it wouldn't be right for him to tell."

Brielle's face went ghost white, _'How could he know?' __**Because, stupid, you went in there with your mother's face! Lily's face and eyes!**_

"I, uh, I have to leave for my next class, uh, Potions and all that great stuff. So, er, bye."

Brielle ran down the corridor, robe floating like a streamer behind her. The letter was forgotten and lay at Hermione's feet.

Brielle slid into her seat just before class started, the other students glared at her, she'd almost cost them points. She sighed, at least Potions wasn't that bad of a class. Brielle seemed to have inherited her parents Potions skills. Though, she is not a prodigy, it may have easily gotten her an Exceeds Expectations on her O.W.L.'s. The best bit was that she got to spend time with her father.

Severus Snape walked slowly by the tables, checking for signs of screw-ups or over-dones. One of the more tolerable Gryffindors was Prague. She never spoke, keeping quietly to herself in the corner of the room. He often wondered why she was in Gryffindor, but chalked it up to her having hidden intent; like all Gryffindors seemed to. He stepped into view of her cauldron and, surprise, it looked just fine. The girl quietly added Conqueror's Root and stirred slowly three times. It turned a pale green and let off the sent of sherry. Brielle sighed and grabbed her flask, filled and corked it, and set it by her books.

"I do believe you are the first one done here, Prauge," Snape drawled slowly.

"So it seems Professor."

"And I also believe that all magic is prohibited between students, yes?"

Brielle looked at him, oddly, "Sir?"

"Your hair," he pointed out, "it happens to be oddly orange at the moment."

Brielle gasped, pulling her hair in front of her, eyes widening when she found it to be true.

"I…I…"

"Hand over your potion and go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes sir," Brielle gathered her things and headed out, only distracting the other students when the dungeon doors slammed shut.

Brielle made up a totally believable—to anyone not experienced in Muggle contraptions—lie that Madam Pomfrey bought with exceedingly kind words.

"Now dear, go lie down until next class. Those fumes can be horribly toxic for a young girl such as yourself."

"Yes ma'am. But I think I'll be fine."

"No, no dear. Stay still for a while and that nausea will dispel after a bit."

"Yes ma'am," Brielle flashed a winning smile that would melt ice.

As Madam Promfrey left, she pulled out her Transfiguration book and opened it to the latest chapter. She had a test and barely studied.

Brielle was able to leave the Hospital Wing early enough to be the first one to class. She then took the opportunity to reach in her pocket to make sure the letter was there.

"_**Oh Gods…"**_

Brielle almost fainted. Her heart pumped and her hands went clammy. How could she have lost it?

She breathed, trying to calm down. A hand touched her shoulder. Brielle whirled around to see Caitlin Thumwell with an envelope in her hand.

"A girl gave me this to give to you," she explained, and walked away.

'_Strange,'_ she thought, _'doesn't even stop to say goodbye. Who would be writing to me anyway?'_

Brielle opened the note.

'_I have your letter. I think there are some things you need to explain._

_-Hermione'_

'_Oh dear God,' _Brielle slid into her chair_, 'What does she know?'_

AN: Really sorry it took so long, but please, bear with me. Softball has taken my arm out of commission for a while, I'll write when I can.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

I'm BACK

I'm BACK!! I'll probably be starting a new fic, if not more, but I'll make sure to update this one.

Brielle paced back and forth in the common room, waiting for Hermione, and occasionally sighing. Eventually she sat herself down on one of the couches and stared into the fire. She was looking so intently at the hungry flames she almost didn't hear the door open and three people approach.

"Did you open it?" Brielle asked violently, standing. The two boys behind Hermione looked confused.

"Hermione, what is she angry about?" the red-haired one asked. Harry gave a look of similar questioning.

"You must be related to him, you have the same hair color, same freckles," Brielle stated plainly, attempting to calm herself. She sat back down on the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose, "But sadly, not the same charm."

Ron's ears turned red. He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Hermione, what is this all about?" Harry asked.

Brielle laughed, "You haven't told them? And I would have thought you'd have it all figured out just by looking in the letter. Or do you have respect for my privacy?"

Hermione smiled, "I haven't opened it," she watched Brielle sigh in relief, "but I have a proposition for you."

"What? Do you want me to read it out loud o-or-or do an errand for you?" Brielle stuttered. She was very nervous about the letter. What she going to do if they wanted to know who it was from? How was she going to tell Lupin the information might be compromised?

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. But it does require my holding onto the letter for another week. What are doing over the Holidays?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You'll be staying at the Burrow with us. I'll owl Mrs. Weasley and you can talk to your parents."

"Wait, what is all this? Why-,"

"George wanted me to find you and I still have to speak with you privately. I'll give your letter back after the holidays."

"What if I don't care about the letter that much? I can write back and have them send another one," Brielle bluffed.

"Then why don't I just read it now and we'll see how much you care, hmm?"

Brielle twitched nervously, "Fine. Whatever. I'm going to bed now, we still have class tomorrow."

Brielle closed the door to her year's bedroom. She crept into her bed, making as little noise as possible.

'Horrid, evil little girl. Making me stay with them over the holidays is just stupid,' the distraught girl thought.

Several mood swings later, she slipped under her blankets and into a less than peaceful sleep.

Four days passed. Brielle thought that since Hermione said she hadn't read the letter, it wasn't necessary to inform her godfather of the current situation. There was only one class left until the holidays. Brielle had packed slightly at lunch, deciding to bring only the necessities in case she had to leave quickly. She really thought she would have to.

Currently, she was sitting in Charms class trying to concentrate. It is unbelievable how hard that is when you're being blackmailed by a very smart little girl. She fiddled with her quill and started to do her other homework. Fortunately, she sat behind a very tall Hufflepuff boy. She was almost finished when class ended. She decided to quickly finish and be a little late to the common room; she didn't want to bring homework with her. The less weight the better when it came to Apparating; which was her plan of escape.

Brielle shoved the books in her bag rather violently and hastily made her way to the common room, her adrenaline rushing to her head. She was to meet Hermione and leave with them. She was also to ride in the same compartment as not to slip away.

A knock at the door broke Brielle from her thoughts.

"Anything from the trolley?" the kind lady offered cheerily.

Brielle jumped up from her seat, reaching for her coins, "Oh yes, please. I could really use a Chocolate Frog."

As the masked girl went outside to pay, Hermione turned toward Ron and Harry, "You two should ready yourselves for an…exciting weekend."

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked.

As Hermione was about to answer, Brielle popped back in with her hands full of sweets. She sat back down and bit into a pumpkin pastry.

"Well, what are we going to do when we get to the 'Burrow'?" Brielle asked, the roof of her mouth plastered with cake.

"First, your going to meet the Mrs.Weasley and she'll help you with the room situation, you'll be bunking with Ginny and I," Hermione stated knowingly, "then, we'll help with the chores and errands."

"Of course," Brielle nodded, taking another bite of pastry.

"And I'm sure Fred and George will be home a bit before supper, so we'll have some time to chat."

Brielle choked on her pastry, "W-what was that?"

Hermione cocked her head a little to the side, "That's kind of why you're here with us; George wanted to speak with you for some reason."

"I hardly doubt that but alright," Brielle coughed a little to clear her throat of dough, "but why do I have to stay the full week?"

"Well, what else would you be doing?"

Brielle thought for a moment, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

Deciding not answer and therefore stroke the already enormous ego Hermione possessed, Brielle stuffed yet another pastry into her mouth. Ron started a game of

Exploding Snap with Harry, Hermione flipped through a text book. Brielle finished her cakes and fiddled with a loose thread on her sleeve. She thought of what would happen when she arrived. Weasly's Wizard Wheezes didn't close until six or seven in the evening, they'd Apparate home to see the group most likely.

Brielle laughed inwardly. He's not going to recognize me! Ha! In your face Hermione! But maybe….No, some secrets should be kept hidden. But still it was tempting. Brielle resolved to talk to Lupin and ask him just what to do. She brought her knees up to her chest and settled into the seat for the rest of the ride.

YES! I didn't think I'd do it, but I did! Enjoy!


End file.
